


Get Bad

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bad Kids AU, Blood, Fights, I Wanted To Make This Everyone x Everyone But I Didnt Want To Have That Long of A Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Slow Burn, Sneaking Out, lip kink, makeout scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The SQUIP squad has always been a group of troublemakers, and when their parents have had enough? Boarding school. That doesn't stop them from trying to get expelled for everything though.Trigger warning!!!!Self harm, suicide mention and attempt, fight scenes, bruises and scars, blood, and mention of abuse.





	1. Get Creative

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original AU that I came up with! BLEASE EN J O Y
> 
> (im so sorry this is gonna be a lil bit out of character hahahha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've tried everything and only get detention and in school suspension. What do they have to do next?

"We've tried litteraly  _everything_ " Rich groaned. That was true. The group had tried everything from cutting class to often to nearly burning down the science lab. Nothing had worked.  
  
"Maybe we just have to get creative..." Jeremy murmured.  
  
"What do you mean by  _creative?_ " Brooke looked puzzled.  
  
"We've tried almost every written rule right? What about the ones that go against common sense. Like, you don't just write super speccific rules." Jeremy explained.  
  
"So like, there's no written rule against dumping three thousand gallons of red dye into a swimming pool." Michael asked. He had an odd obsession with everything red.  
  
"Yep." Jeremy confirmed.   
  
"That's fucking weird Michael." Jake looked at him with a concerned expression.  
  
"So?" He replied.  
  
"Where the hell would we even  _get_ that much dye?" Jenna asked, swinging her legs a top the bunk bed. The dorms were so small they wouldnt even have anough room to store all the dye.  
  
"You guys remember that every second weekend the let us go into town for a day? We can get some then." Michalel said. Every second weekend they let the kids loose into the town that was about twenty minutes away, they were sometimes sent money from their parents or worked part time jobs to buy stuff. The kids all sitting in the dorm found very odd jobs to get money. Sometimes it was sorting through coins to find ones from the sixties or painting the words "Jeffery is a hoe" on the side of a house. We all know what you did JEFFERY.  
  
"Yo I completely forgot!" Jake exclaimed. "Well, maily because we always spend saturdays doing chores."  
  
"Well we can try and change that for once." Rich added.  
  
"They're gonna think that we stopped trying to get in trouble and just joined a cult or something." Michael looked skeptical. It was true, if they had stopeed doing that shit they were doing before the teachers would think they were plotting something big. But they hadn't thought of a plot yet.  
  
The the six sat discussing what they could do, until Chloe and Christine burst in through the door. "Chloe's trying to break every rule in the dresscode!" Christine exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"It's haaard!" Chloe whined.  
  
"Wait what's the dress code again?" Jeremy asked. He never followed it so he forgot it completely.  
  
"Skirts must be a credit cards length from the knee, no overly baggy or pants, shirts must have straps or sleeves, shorts must be fingertip length, no shirts showing the stomach or midriff. Stuff like that." Christine replied.  
  
Jeremy looked down at his outfit. This time he had only broken one rule, the stomach one.   
  
"Can we go into town and find some super short shorts or a skirt or something? I need it." Chloe asked.   
  
"If we dont get weekend chores again." Michael said. "But if we don't they'll think we joined a cult or something."   
  
"Oooh a cult sounds fun." Brooke cooed.   
  
"Brooke we get it you like witchcraft." Chloe smirked at her. Brooke humphed.  
  
" _Guuuys it's so hot_ _!_ Can we open a winodw?" Jeremy was sweating again. "Because I can't. Too slippery."  
  
"That's kinda gross Jer." Christine cringed and smiled at the same time.  
  
"I can't help it!" Jeremy protested.  
  
The rest of the group laughed and Jenna jumped down to open the window. Jeremy rushed over and threw his head out.  
  
"When the fuck are they gonna fix the AC?" Michael whined.  
  
"Maybe it would help if you took off that sweater that you wear in  _one hundred degree weather._ " Jeremy laughed.  
  
Michael obliged and took off his red hoodie. Revealing  _another_ sweater underneath it. Michael rolled the sleeves up, and the other of the seven tried to ignore the various bandaids and scars across his forearms. Michael remembered and turned his forearms inward.   
  
"Maybe we can find a therapist in town too."  
  
  



	2. Get help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I told you I'm fine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of suicide, self harm.
> 
> This is in Jeremy's POV!
> 
> b l e a se leave constructive criticism in the comments because I'm still new at fanfic!!

"I already told you I'm fine." We were alone now, evryone else was getting ready for bed. His sleeves were rolled down now.   
  
"Michael you  _have_ to get help." Michael was my best friend for twelve years, i couldn't let him destroy himself.  
  
"Jer, please. I can save myself."  
  
"Then why haven't you done it yet?"  
  
Michael hesitated. I asked again. "Why haven't you done it yet? I jus-"  
  
" _God Jeremy, I don't know!_ " Michael half yelled. "I-It's just messy, a-and complicated, and I don't know how to fix it. I jus-"  He cut himself off by covering his mouth with his hand and choking back a sob. I imediatly felt worse.  
  
" _Michael you can't always save yourself!_ " I spoke louder. "You're the one destroying yourself! A house fire can't put itself out it can  _only burn itself to the ground!"  
  
_ "Yea but sometimes you can't  _stop_ a fire Jeremy! Do you fucking think that everything is gonna always be okay? I-I mean it's not like you don't fucking hurt yourself too.  _You just don't talk about it or accept it._ " Michaels words stung. No they didn't sting, they burned too. Like hot metal against skin. I knew that feeling to well for anyone normal.  
  
"Hell Jer, i wouldn't even be surprised if one of us was dead next year." Everything slowed. "Because none of us are o-fucking-kay." The floor felt like it was giving way to the slightest bit of weight. "Nothing can change that." My breaths got shallow and sharp, my hands were numb and shaking.  _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.  My throat is closing up no no no this is your fault. It's so hot hot hot hot hot. Am I dying? What I am dying and the last thing i said was asshole-ish? I can feel my heart beat. bumpbumpbumpbumpbump. fuck my lip hurts. I can taste blood.  
  
_ I hear the door slam and snap out of it.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Did he say anything?  
  
Where is he going?  
  
The clock says it's almost eleven.  
  
Shit.  
  
My hands are still numb and shaking.  
  
I turn to the mirror and look at myslef for a second.  
  
My skin is discolored and red.  
  
Tear streaks.  
  
Bloody lip from biting on it to hard.  
  
Hell.  
  
_The roof._  
  
That's where Michael always went to destress, just looking at the sky.  
  
_Click._ The door swings open and I look over, Rich is standing in the entrance. "Hey Jake and I are gonna watch Mean Gi-" He cut himself off and looked up from his phone. "Fuck. Jer what happend?"  
  
"I need to go to the roof." I get up and swing the door to the long hall open. I start walking faster with longer strides as worry tries to crash over me.  _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten._ If I can make it throught those ten seconds I start again. It's a constant clock. Always ticking in the back of  my head. We're one flight of stairs from the roof. Climbing up the stairs hurt my bruised legs. Pushing open the metal doors warm air hit my face and blew back my hair. Michael was sitting on one of the large electrical boxes that nobody really knows what its for, smoking again.  
  
"Michael I- I'm sorry. I don't really know what happened."  
  
"You just kinda froze like you used to. It scared me." Shit I did it again. Sometimes I just freeze for minutes. Not moving or anything, it's like zoning out but it only happens when shit like earlier happens.   
  
"Dude come up here, it's cool." He held out his hand and I grabbed it, half him pulling up and half me using what little uperbody strength I had to pull myself up with one arm. I threw my chest on the cold metal and pulled the rest of me up.  
  
"Back in New Jersey you can't even see the planets."  
  
"Well yea you can see them now because we're in the middle of Nevada." I laughed.  
  
"And it's  _humid_." He whined, then blew out another column of smoke.  
  
"We're close to las vegas though so that's kinda cool."   
  
"Hey."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Wanna try and get expelled so we can go kick it in vegas with evry'one else?"  
  
"Fuck yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i m s o r r y t h i s i s b a d


	3. Get fucked you ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> th e ch i l dr en a r e FREEEE!!!!
> 
> yeet the kiddos go into town and get shit for getting expelled but they cant find red dye i woNDER WHY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BISH YEET CHLOES POV THIS CHAPP

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!!" Brooke and I banged on Rich and Jake's door. Jake swung it open, his hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes, and his shirt was off one of his shoulders.  
  
"Guys it's like six! We're trying to sleep." Jake yawned in the middle of saying sleep and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Yea but it's  _saturday you ass!_ " Brooke pushed him back in the room and yelled "NOW GET DRESSED WE'RE DRIVING INTO TOWN SOON! OH AND WAKE UP RICH!" She slammed the door, very loud.  
  
Michael poked his head out of the room a couple doors down. "Bitch who the fuck is making this much noise at six AM I have half the nerve to- Oh it's just you guys. Or is it? I can't really see anything." He wasn't wearing his glasses and his hair was  _messier than jakes._  
  
"GET DRESSED ASSBUTT WE'RE GOING TO TOWN!"  I yellled at him.  
  
"Ugh okay just let me wake up Jer." He shut the door. About ten minutes passed and all the boys were outside in the hall.  
  
"Jenna and Christine are downstairs already, so we're gonna get moving now!" Brooke squeeled. We paraded down the stairs single file, i was last and jumped down the last four steps. "BITCH YEET!"  
  
" _CHloE ITs SiX A.M!_ " Michael screeched.  
  
"Get fucked you ass!" Brooke laughed.  
  
"Gladly!" Michael winked.  
  
"Jesus christ Mikey." Jeremy pulled open the front door and the cold air pushed into us. "Oh jesus christ it's cold."  
  
"QUICK GET TO THE BUS!" Jenna yelled, and started sprinting. The bus left every one hour since it was about a twenty minute ride into town. Just long enough for us to plan everything we needed to do. We all jumped on and ran (well, speedwalked) to the back of the bus.   
  
"Okay so first thing, extremely short skirt or shorts. What next?" Jake pulled out his phone and started making a list of shit on notes.  
  
"Well what are we exaclty gonna do?" Christine asked.  
  
"Well I'm gonna break every dress code, and Brooke said she wants to crash a car into the principals office." I answered. We had discussed this last night.  
  
"JEsUs cHrISt you could go to jail for that!" Jeremy squeaked.  
  
"Get fucked you ass. I don't even care." She giggled.  
  
"Why is everyones ass getting fucked around here?" Rich was laying acorss Jake and Jeremy.  
  
"I don't know?" Brooke answered.  
  
Michael shifted and hid an odd expression. What was the fucker hiding?  _Wait.  
  
_ "Well, maybe because... I- ah shit I'm gay." He said quick and hushed  
  
"YOOO WHAT." We erupted, Jeremy started happy crying. Jenna wasn't surprised. Brooke was screaming "OH MY GOD." Jake was screaming "RICH OWES ME FIVE BUCKS!!" And Rich was screaming "DAMN IT." Christine was hugging him so hard he was suffocating.  
  
"Holy shit- Christine I'm  _dying!_ " Michael yelled, muffled by her chest.  
  
"MICHAEL I'M SO HAPPY YOU CAME OUT BRO!" Jeremy was crying and bouncing up and down frantically, he looked like he was posessed. Michael smiled and looked away.  
  
"Bitch how long have you known?" Jake grabbed his arm.  
  
"Uh, since like seventh grade when I got a crush on Dustin."  
  
"DUSTIN?" Rich yelled.  
  
"Uh yea..." Michael looked at the floor and I just now noticed how red his face was.  
  
"Michael, you know no matter what you identify as we'll all still love and support you! Your'e still just the same person!" Christine leaned her head on his shoulder and looked at him. He did an awkard half smile.  
  
"Thanks guys." Sincerely, the bus slowed.  
  
"GUYS WE'RE HERE!" Jenna sat up and raced toward the bus doors. We climbed out and stepped onto the street.


End file.
